For Science
by snarkysweetness
Summary: They've had too many near-death experiences lately and Jemma has had enough.


**Title: **For Science  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Fitzsimmons with Trip  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They've had too many near-death experiences lately and Jemma has had enough.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Nothing.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Fitzsimmons kissing will be the death of me.

Jemma ran through the base, knocking into fellow agents as she went. She didn't care about them or about looking like a mad woman (after all she certainly felt like one). There was only one thing that she cared about at this moment; Fitz.

She'd told Coulson it was too soon for him to be in the field but he had sent him out there anyway. There had been radio silence for hours. She hadn't known if he was alive or dead and when they finally got word from them on a video feed Fitz looked close to death. He'd been covered in blood, Trip's arm was in a sling, and Jemma was ready to kill the director for this.

She stomped down the stairs to the cargo bay and didn't wait for the door to finish lowering before flinging herself into Fitz's arms, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Oy, Jemma, watch the ri-" Before Fitz could finish speaking her lips were on his in a violent snog. She was angry and close to tears and oh so angry but she also happy to see him and she let him know it through her kiss.

"You stupid boy, never do that to me again!" She scolded as her lips moved to his forehead then his cheek and before she knew it she was kissing him everywhere but his lips, rambling on about the dangers of the field.

She kept her arms tightly around his neck as he carefully set her back onto her feet with a stunned expression on his face.

"Do I get the same greeting or…"

Jemma noticed Trip and the other agents for the first time but she wasn't embarrassed. She and Fitz had been involved in far too many near-death experiences in the past year for her to care about snogging him in public.

"No you do not," she replied with a huff as she took Fitz's hand. "You, come. I want to have a look at you myself. Sending him out into the field when he's not ready, I don't know what Coulson was thinking," she tiffed as she led him to the lab, still rambling.

As the lab door closed behind them Jemma moved to gather her first aid kid while Fitz stood near the door still dazed.

"You kissed me…"

"Oh, honestly, Fitz! I'm sure those agents have all seen a snog before."

"We've never done that before."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly of course we-" She paused with a roll of gauze in her hand. She scrolled through her memory trying to remember their first kiss. There had to have been one, right? But as she searched she found nothing and she realized she'd only imagined scenarios in which they would kiss and when she'd kissed him just now she hadn't been thinking; she'd just done it out because it was what felt natural to her.

She'd been angry with him and he'd nearly died and the only thing she'd wanted to do was snog him senseless.

Jemma glanced over at him with a small smile. Well, she certainly had succeeded.

"Oh."

"Bloody hell, Jem."

Jemma stifled a giggle. She wondered if the look on his face was because she'd kissed him or because of the kiss itself. There was only one way to find out.

"Would you like to do it again, then? For science?"

"Science?" His voice was high and his eyes wide.

She nodded. "Yes. I have a hypothesis to test," she whispered as she approached him. Fitz stared down at her mouth and she took that as a 'yes' before leaning up and kissing him again. Softer this time, the way a first kiss was supposed to be (at least according to those romance novels Skye pretended she didn't read).

Fitz kissed her back this time, timidly. He drew his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer as his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. Jemma allowed it and moments later her back was pressed against the counter and her fingers were tangled in his curls while small moans escaped her lips.

Jemma broke the kiss only when she could no longer go without air. Both of their faces were flushed, his hair was a mess, and she was out of breath and struggling to keep herself upright.

"Wow," was all Fitz could muster and she smiled. "What?"

"My hypothesis was correct." He was just as stunned as he'd been earlier and she couldn't blame him; that had been one hell of a kiss. "Let's do it again."

"I thought you were worried about my poor, broken body."

Jemma grabbed him by the tie and pulled him towards the door. "Don't worry, Fitzy, I plan to give you a thorough looking over, once we secure contraceptives that is."

The expression on his face was priceless.


End file.
